Amour contre Amitié
by Cynth
Summary: Titre non définitif Je l'aime, mais je n'ose pas le dire.. Cela fais trop longtemps et j'ai peur.. J'ai peur qu'il me rejete, lui, mon ami.. Rejoignons Fuji alors qu'il ne doute presque plus sur ses sentiments pour Tezuka, le capitaine de Glace...


Ohayo ! C'est re-moi Je sais j'ai l'impression que personne ne me lit, mais bon, voici une fanfiction qui vient tout juste d'être écrite Je l'ai en tête depuis un petit moment et je change de couple. Cependant, je change pas de méthode, tard dans la nuit alors que je devrais dormir, voici mes meilleures inspirations Cette histoire sera certainement plus longue que mes précédentes mais aussi plus historiée. Je veux dire par là qu'il y aura une histoire et pas que des pensées confuses de sentiments qui veulent rien dire xD. Si non bah voila en quelque mots la suite. Le titre n'est pas certain x) ca dépend de mes idées par la suite Surtout, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ca risque de me buuuuster xD

Nom: Amour contre amitié (à peut-être changer )  
Nombre de chapitres: 1/??  
Manga: Prince of Tennis  
Pairing: Principal; Fuji x Tezuka (Mais je vais mettre un peux de mon couple préféré, Eiji x Oishi 3)  
Raiting: Pour le moment rien du tout sbam Non je sais pas, Yaoi en tout cas

Alors surtout, bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 01 - L'amitié sous les feux de l'amour...**

… Je suis tombé amoureux de mon ami il y a désormais 4 ans.. Et maintenant encore je ne le lui ai toujours pas dit.. J'ai trop peur, qu'il m'abandonne, que notre amitié, justement, ne soit plus.. Et je préfère être son ami que son ennemi.. Même si j'avoue que sortir avec lui serait le paradis pour moi. …

- Onee-san ! Je suis rentré !

Syusuke Fuji rentre chez lui après une rude journée, un entraînement encore plus rude qui signifiait un grand tournois approchant. Il entre dans le salon et voit sa sœur en larme. Il commence à s'inquiéter et s'approche d'elle.

- Onee-san, que ce passe-t-il ?

… Moi, cela fais bientôt 6 ans que je l'aime sans le lui dire.. En effet, 6 ans.. Je le vois sortir avec d'autres personnes, et je réagis pas.. Je l'aime toujours autant et j'ai aussi,.. cette peur qui me tiens le ventre, peur qu'il ne s'éloigne de moi… S'il le savait ! …

Fuji avait tourné la tête vers la télévision d'où ces confessions sortaient. Il devait être plutôt débile pour rester 6 ans comme ça.. D'accord, Fuji avait exactement les mêmes craintes et les mêmes sentiments pour un ami à lui, mais il laisserait pas traîner les trucs comme ça… Et quand même.. 6 ans.. Ca voulait peut-être dire que l'autre ne s'intéressait définitivement pas à lui.. Enfin, si son ami était aussi lent que lui, ils s'en sortiraient jamais.. Pfiou, on dit bien qui se ressemble s'assemble après tout…

Le jeune titulaire sortit de ses pensées et regarda sa sœur lorsqu'elle le saisi par le col, les larmes aux yeux, pour lui donner un ordre plutôt étrange..

- Syusuke.. Jamais, au grand jamais, ne retiens tes sentiments ! Si tu aimes un ami, au risque de tout perdre, dis-lui ! Ne fais pas comme eux.. C'est horrible leur vie..

- Onee-san, tu sais, c'est un film..

- Ne fais pas comme eux !

Syusuke sourit tranquillement, détacha les mains de sa sœur de son col et sécha de deux doigts une larme sur une joue rose à force d'avoir pleurer. Il prit la télécommande, posée sur la table basse, et éteint la télévision.

- Tu sais bien que c'est des acteurs et qu'ils font des simulations de débats !

- Mais.. ça se passe réellement ! Des gens amoureux de leurs amis mais n'osant pas le dire.. Simulation ou pas.

- Tu sais bien que ces débats c'est fais pour rassurer les émotifs en leur disant que y'a pire qu'eux, il y en a qui attendent encore longtemps.. Et je te parie que dans un mois, les même acteurs sauteront de joie en disant qu'ils ont avoué et tout va pour le mieux.. Mais ce ne sera jamais comme cela dans réalité..

- Syusuke.. tu es trop réfléchi ! Tu auras tort un jour..

Le jeune homme eut un sourire compatissant et gentil envers sa grande sœur. Qu'elle pouvait être à fleur de peau parfois. Il partit en direction de la cuisine pour faire le repas, sa sœur étant trop occupée à remettre la télévision en marche. (Lorsque Syusuke rentre, cela signifie : les Feux de l'amour qui commencent ! Mais aussi des larmes encore sur ses pauvres joues qui vont pas supporter encore longtemps xD) Il commença donc le repas, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les sanglots de sa sœur.. C'était vraiment pas la période pour lui demander s'il pouvait aller habiter dans un appartement.. Car il risquerait de se retrouver attaché à un mur, une sœur en pleur en train de l'enfermer dans la maison pour qu'il ne la quitte pas..

Lorsqu'il la tira de son 341ème épisode pour lui annoncer que le repas était prêt, elle se leva, prit son assiette et se rassit à sa place, toujours passionnée par les aventures de Rachel, Michael et les autres..

(Note de l'auteur : Dsl je vais improviser je regarde pas les émissions du genre xD)

… - Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu trompée ! Ne suis-je pas assez bien pour toi ? … sanglot de la sœur de Fuji

Le jeune homme prit également son assiette et rejoint sa sœur devant le second épisode de la série (soirée spéciale, non stop --'', à son graaaand bonheur). Il jeta un regard dégoûté à la série.. Franchement, comment sa sœur et toutes ses ménagères pouvaient aimer cette série ?

… - Mais tu sais, Sarah, je ne t'aime pas ! J'aime Marilyne !

- Bah James, va rejoindre les bras de ta pétasses (sanglots étouffés) ! …

- Euh.. Onee-san, Cette Sarah, elle sortait pas avec Dick hier ?

- Mais voyons, Syusuke ! Sarah a largué Dick il y a un épisode pour sortir avec James ! Mais voilà que ce débile la trompe avec l'autre poufiasse de Marilyne ! Tu peux pas te rendre compte comme Sarah est triste maintenant.. Oh, mais quel con ce James !

Patient, peut-être, mais le jeune homme en eut rapidement marre de voir la-dite Sarah retourner dans les bras de son James, qui s'est excusé platement.. sous les sanglots de sa grande sœur.. (mais qui retourna tromper sa chérie avec la « belle » Marilyne..) Il se leva, ayant finit son assiette, et monta dans sa chambre, prétextant des devoirs (sous le regard déçu de sa sœur.. elle adore partager les péripéties de la série avec son frère..)

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il entendit sa sœur insulter bien fort Marilyne.. Mais voyons, cela fais 50 épisodes qu'il l'avait compris qu'elle sortirait réellement avec le dénommé James.. Enfin, il ne dit rien et s'assit à son bureau, regardant par la fenêtre devant lui.. Il pleuvait et l'eau faisait des traces sur sa vitre.. On était en plein hiver et de la buée apparaissait autour des gouttes d'eau, pour faire sourire tranquillement le beau titulaire.. Cela avait été une rude journée.. Mais il l'avait vu quasi tout le temps, alors il ne se plaindrait pas trop.. Demain, nouvelle journée, nouvel entraînement, et de nouveau son beau visage.. Comment ne pas s'endormir avec de telles perspectives ?


End file.
